Depois da Tempestade
by Nuwanda7
Summary: O que acontece depois da paz ser obtida? De que serviu libertar Alagaesia de Galbatorix se todos estão separados? Para onde foi Eragon? Uma história sobre o que aconteceu depois.
1. Dras Yawë

**__**_Este é o primeiro capítulo de uma história imaginada por mim que se passa cerca de um ano depois do último livro do Ciclo da Herança, por isso quem ainda não acabou de ler os livros é melhor não ler a história._

_Quase todas as personagens presentes, bem como o cenário (locais), etc pertencem a Christopher Paolini._

_Outras personagens e locais foram criados por mim, bem como esta história. Qualquer semelhança com a realidade é pura coincidência ou algo assim._

_É a minha primeira fic, por isso quem ler dê algum feedback para ter a noção se faço isto muito mal ou não._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dras-Yawë<strong>_

Os primeiros raios de Sol do dia entravam pela fresta das cortinas verde-esmeralda que Eragon colocara na janela embutida no tronco da árvore onde estava instalado. O quarto, construído numa árvore à maneira dos elfos, que cantavam na língua antiga de modo a modificar a natureza para os seus propósitos em vez de a contradizer, tinha uma tonalidade esverdeada devido à cortina.

Eragon piscou os olhos algumas vezes e de imediato alcançou a mente de Saphira, como era costume fazer todas as manhãs. Uma confusão de imagens calmas, apaziguantes e um tanto indefinidas e escuras disseram-lhe que o seu dragão ainda dormia. Eragon ergueu-se da cama, também ela trabalhada através de canto élfico, cheia de pequenos detalhes, afastou os lençóis finos e levantou-se. Abriu as cortinas e inspirou o ar fresco da manhã, o Sol ainda a pouca distância da linha do horizonte. Até onde a sua visão conseguia alcançar viu Dras-Yawë, a pequena vila que ele e os elfos que o acompanharam na expedição para lá das fronteiras de Alagaësia tinham formado. Embora não fosse realmente uma cidade como o nome sugeria tinha assim sido nomeada, pensando já em futuros acontecimentos que a obrigassem a expandir. Já o nome Yawë veio do sentimento que Eragon ainda nutria por Arya, seria demasiado explicito chamar-lhe Arya. Então, lembrou-se da tatuagem da elfo e deu o nome à vila de Dras-Yawë.

Era um aglomerado de casas esculpidas em árvores de tronco muito largo, embora de baixa estatura. As suas copas eram frondosas, mas estranhamente achatas, como se tivessem sido comprensadas. Há volta das casas de troncos retorcidos com aberturas estratégicas de janelas e portas havia alguns animais e outras plantas e num canto mais afastado do cenário, perto de um pequeno rochedo com uma saliência estava Saphira, o dragão fêmea de escamas azuis cor de Safira que reluziam com os raios de Sol ténues e reflectiam luz azulada no rochedo de pedra cinzento-clara.

Desde que saíram de Alagaësia passara já quase um ano. Tinham deixado para trás o deserto de Hadarac e navegaram pelo rio Hedda durante cerca de um mês. As planícies secas, agrestes e sem sinal de vida começaram a dar lentamente origem a pequenos aglomerados de erva alta e juncos junto ao rio. O curso de água foi aumentando a sua largura, até que a um ponto tinha quase dois quilómetros de largura. Quando acharam que talvez estivessem a ir dar a um mar desconhecido o rio abriu-se num enorme lago há volta do qual havia imensa vida. Árvores de todos os feitios e tamanhos com flores e folhas coloridas que nem mantas de retalhos. No entanto, ninguém se atreveu a estender a sua consciência a possíveis animais, pois não faziam ideia do que lhes podiam fazer. Tanto ali podiam existir ursos do mais comum possível, como os da Espinha ou um animal perigoso e obscuro como o Nídhwal.

De facto era essa a grande dificuldade da jornada que enfrentavam: o desconhecido.

Não sabiam o que iam encontrar. Não sabiam se havia humanos, elfos, anões, urgals ou qualquer outra espécie desconhecida naquelas paragens. Não sabiam que animais ali haviam, que espécies de plantas podiam ser comidas. A certa altura, nem sabiam se os seus feitiços poderiam ali funcionar.

Uma vez, durante a viagem, quando já todos, inclusive Saphira dormiam Eragon deu consigo a olhar para o céu e a imaginar que Brom estava ali a pairar por cima da sua cabeça, dirigindo ao seu pai as suas palavras de preocupação pelo que o esperava. Avaliado de um ponto lógico aquilo era estúpido, mas Eragon há muito que deixara de se importar com isso.

Depois de chegarem ao enorme lago carregado de seres à sua volta tiveram de atracar o barco na margem. A tarefa, assim como as tarefas seguintes de exploração revelaram-se bastante simples e nada perigosas. Era como se a própria terra os esperasse com alegria e não lhes quisesse fazer mal. Isto lembrou Eragon da Árvore Menoa sem ele saber bem porquê.

Os animais que encontraram eram parecidos com os existentes em Alagaësia na sua constituição, apenas ligeiramente maiores. No entanto, quando Saphira matou três animais semelhantes a veados, apenas com as hastes verdes escuras viram três bolas a flutuar no ar. Nem eram sólidas nem gasosas, mas sim uma espécie de fumo líquido, de um branco muito brilhante. A princípio ficaram assustados, mas vendo que nada acontecia e que todos os animais de que Saphira se alimentava tinham o mesmo comportamento tomaram isso como algo natural daquelas paragens.

Agora ali, passado o medo do desconhecido e as incertezas, tinham assentado e começado a construir o que viria a ser, dali a décadas, talvez séculos, a nova Dorú Areaba, o berço dos Cavaleiros e dos seus Dragões.

Afastando-se da janela Eragon encaminhou-se para uma parte do quarto espaçosa quando sentiu uma consciência tocar na dele. Era um toque especialmente digno mas um tanto vaidoso que Eragon reconheceu de imediato como sendo Saphira, e como o dragão não precisava de permissão de Eragon para se comunicar mentalmente com ele começou logo a "falar":

-Bom dia pequenino. Então, qual o plano para hoje?

-Bom dia dorminhoca – gracejou Eragon – O plano é o mesmo de todos os dias, calculo: construir.

-Eu não sou dorminhoca, pequenino, apenas tenho necessidades de sono talvez ligeiramente maiores que as tuas. E, esse plano está a tornar-se algo repetitivo. Sinto saudades de Fírnen, Eragon…

Ao ouvir Saphira tocar no nome do dragão verde Eragon deduziu que mais cedo ou mais tarde Arya, a sua Cavaleira viria à baila também.

-Eu sei Saphira… Bem, agora tenho de praticar o Rimgar, afinal não é por não estarmos no mais activo que devo descurar isso. Preciso de me fechar em mim, até já.

Saphira entendeu que tocar no assunto Fírnen/Arya afectara Eragon, como aliás, acontecia desde que os tinham deixado para trás. Retirou-se o mais que pode da mente de Eragon, deixando-o só com os seus pensamentos e a desculpa esfarrapada do Rimgar.

Eragon elevou os braços acima da cabeça, inspirou fundo e começou a sucessão de movimentos élficos que Oromis há muito tempo lhe ensinara. Há quanto tempo ao certo ele não sabia, o que a sua mente lhe dizia era diferente do que o calendário lhe impunha. Decerto teriam passado apenas cerca de cinco anos, no entanto, parecia que já Alagaësia tinha renascido umas cem vezes desde esses tempos distantes. Relaxou a sua mente e deixou que o exercício o acalmasse.


	2. Ellesméra

_**Ellesméra**_

Arya abriu os olhos e observou o tecto do seu quarto ultra trabalhado pelos cantos élficos. Seguiu uma particular linha gravada na madeira até que esta desembocou noutras duas. Acabava de acordar de um sonho que estava a ter, mas não tinha a certeza se tinha gostado que o sonho acabasse ou se seria melhor que continuasse. Fechou de novo os olhos enquanto se tentava lembrar do que tinha sonhado. Na verdade não foi difícil, estava tão bem gravado na sua mente.

Ela estava montada em Fírnen, o seu dragão de escamas verdes e sobrevoava a paisagem circundante do rio Ramr, onde tinha dito a Eragon para se encontrar com ela. A paisagem estava deserta, tirando uma nuvem de pó que lhe dizia que provavelmente Saphira já tinha afugentado alguns animais ali da zona. Enquanto procurava Eragon e o seu dragão mil pensamentos lhe passavam pela cabeça: desde que ele a resgatara de Gil'ead até ao fairth que Eragon fizera dela. Durante toda aquele tempo ambos tinham crescido e mudado a sua essência. Não crescido só fisicamente, pois ela estava igual desde há muitos anos, mas sim mentalmente. Eragon parecia que tinha mais uns seis anos do que realmente tinha. Já não era o rapaz que acidentalmente, ou nem tanto, ficara com o ovo de Saphira. Já não era o mesmo rapaz que tivera a obsessão amorosa por ela. Arya sentia que talvez, talvez, ele já não lhe fosse assim tão indiferente.

Planeava ir ter com ele e consoante o local onde iriam criar a próxima geração de Cavaleiros, Arya pretendia planear a sua vida, agora com Rainha dos Elfos. Talvez lhe dissesse finalmente que o via com olhos diferentes, ou talvez esperasse mais algum tempo. Fosse como fosse, certo era que já estava mais determinada. Uma voz grave, profunda e digna fez-se soar na sua cabeça.

- Como é Saphira? –perguntou-lhe Fírnen, com um desejo latente de que ela não fosse um dragão horrível e inadequado. Arya que tivera sido arrancada repentinamente dos seus pensamentos respondeu à pressa:

- Hum… azul. –depois quase mordeu a língua perante a genialidade da sua resposta e apressou-se a formar uma frase decente, capaz de descrever Saphira. – Quero dizer, tem as escamas tão brilhantes como tu, mas de um azul-safira. É maior que tu, mas acho que dentro de alguns anos, isso deixará de acontecer. Na verdade, tirando a sua cor diria que é bastante parecida contigo. –contente com a sua resposta mais decente que a anterior ia retirar-se de novo para os seus pensamentos enquanto tentava achar Eragon e Saphira no meio da paisagem.

- Mas, e como dragão. Tu sabes, a sua essência. – insistiu Fírnen.

- Ela é tal como tu e todos os dragões de um porte muito digno. Apoia bastante o Eragon e protege-o como se fosse uma cria, no entanto reconhece-o como alguém que deve pensar por si. E… -Arya sorriu nesta parte - embora não o admita, a não ser que estejam vidas em jogo, é vaidosa e altiva.

Pelas imagens que passaram na cabeça de Arya, de cores alegres, vibrantes, dominadas pelo azul ela pode ver a imagem que Fírnen fazia de Saphira. Apercebeu-se que, para além de muito feliz por ir conhecer um dragão, Fírnen estava excitado por ir conhecer um dragão fêmea que tinha tido um relato tão benévolo como o de Arya.

Arya abriu de novo os olhos nesta parte do seu sonho. Não tinha vontade relembrar o resto: a sua indecisão acerca de Eragon, e principalmente o choque que sofrera ao ouvi-lo dizer que não iria ficar em Alagaësia e também a cara de desconsolação do Cavaleiro quando lhe disse que ela também não podia abandonar o cargo de Rainha.

Levantou-se finalmente e olhou para o fairth, o segundo que Eragon fizera dela, este mais fiel à sua pessoa. Não uma imagem distorcida pela paixão, mas sim uma imagem muito real, de um ser com defeitos e qualidades e suspirou bem fundo. Depois, sem se conseguir controlar sentiu uma, duas, três lágrimas a caírem-lhe sobre o rosto. Não conseguia evitá-las sempre que olhava com atenção para a pintura mágica de si mesmo e se lembrava de Eragon e dos últimos momentos que tinham passado juntos no rio Hedda.

Sentiu a mente de Fírnen e tentou afastar em tempo recorde as suas emoções tristes e limpar as lágrimas rapidamente, embora soubesse que ele não as iria ver, as lágrimas isto é, porque as emoções, devido ao laço que os unia eram difíceis de esconder, e nem ela queria fazer isso.

- Oh minha pequena. –disse o dragão verde num tom de consolação. – Já vai passar, tu sabes que vai.

- Eu sei Fírnen, passa sempre. Mas… mas depois volta, eu… - e desatou de novo a chorar.

- Eu compreendo Arya, eu sinto a falta dela também. –lamentou-se Fírnen, referindo-se a Saphira. – Um dia, um dia eu sei que vamos voltar a vê-los. Nem que eu tenha de dar a volta ao mundo para isso.

E então Arya e Fírnen começavam assim o dia, a chorar lágrimas já desgastadas com o mesmo sentimento de sempre, apoiando-se um ao outro. A Cavaleira e o seu Dragão, no seu maior elo.


	3. Illirea

_**Illirea **_

Nasuada já estava a pé desde há muito tempo. Na verdade, não dormira nada de nada durante a noite. Deitara-se relativamente cedo, ainda nem deviam ser dez da noite mas por algum motivo não conseguira dormir. Por algum motivo? Por vários, isto é.

Desde que os Varden haviam tomado finalmente Uru'baen e renomearam a cidade de Illirea, como era o seu nome durante o reinado dos elfos, muita coisa tinha de ser feita. Na verdade, tinha sido mais fácil para ela comandar exércitos cansados, raças em conflito e pessoas sem grande perspectiva de futuro e poucos mantimentos do que lhe estava a ser organizar tudo no pós-queda de Galbatorix.

Indivíduos que ainda estavam ligados ao malogrado rei, feiticeiros com tendência para uso impróprio ou autoritário da magia, nobres que reclamavam parcelas de terreno e de poder para si, cidades que resistiam ao novo governo de Alagaësia, vidas perdidas, acordos de paz que tinham de se feitos, necessidade de colocar gente de confiança em todos os pontos estratégicos, Ra'zac por apanhar e exterminar em parte incerta e claro, uma nova Rainha dos Elfos e ao mesmo tempo Cavaleira com um dragão em Ellesméra e Eragon, o Cavaleiro que lhe jurara lealdade a quilómetros de distância de Illirea, para sempre num ermo qualquer onde iria, dizia ele, criar os novos dragões e ensinar os cavaleiros.

Com tudo isto não era de espantar que ela não conseguisse dormir. E havia ainda o outro assunto: Murtagh. Dia após dia, noite após noite, Nasuada continuava a relembrar o seu tempo de cativeiro em na Sala da Profetisa, em Uru'baen. O carcereiro das unhas impecáveis, o rei cruel que a torturava e por fim ele, Murtagh. Que a queimara com ferros quentes, mas que a ajudara mais do que ninguém, que a tentara libertar e que por fim, ajudara a matar Galbatorix. Depois de criar aquele laço com ela dissera-lhe que ele e Thorn, o seu dragão cor de rubi precisavam de tempo sozinhos, só os dois, para se recomporem de tudo o que passaram e fizeram. No entanto, por mais contraditório que isso fosse, ela queria-os ali.

Sentia cada vez mais que estava só. Mais só do que quando ficava dia a fio na laje na Sala da Profetisa. Não tinha ninguém a quem confiar os seus segredos e angústias mais profundas. Eragon embora um bom amigo não a iria entender e ela não se iria sentir à vontade a discursar os seus sentimentos pelo meio-irmão dele, para além disso Eragon estava longe, muito longe. Jormundur não era seu familiar, e apesar de se sentir muito à vontade com ele, não era o bastante. Nem a sua criada Farica, nem as suas aias, nem muito menos Elva, a criança feiticeira e ainda menos Trianna, a líder dos Du Vrangr Gata. Ninguém, estava só. Os poucos e duros tempos em que falava com Murtagh e riam juntos tinham passado e tudo com que ela ficara era um mão cheia de problemas complicados para resolver.

Se ao menos ele estivesse ali nem que fosse para a ouvir disparatar acerca de como a saliência de pedra de Illirea era esquisita. Mas não, estava só, mais só que nunca com as suas inúmeras cicatrizes claras que contrastavam com a sua pele escura.

Abriu as portadas que davam para a varanda e admirou o nascer do sol sobre Illirea. Já se viam algumas pessoas na rua, pequenos pontos quase indistintos, ali, de onde ela estava a andar de um lado para o outro. Reflectiu mais uma vez em tudo o que tinha para fazer e decidiu sentar-se ali mesmo na varanda a pensar nisso, quando foi interrompida por Yolen, um dos guardas que era agora um espécie de pajem dos assuntos mais importantes e imediatos para a rainha. Yolen batia com força na porta do seu quarto.

- Sua alteza Nasuada, concede-me permissão para entrar? –perguntou o guarda na sua voz grave.

Sem se dar ao trabalho de ir até à porta gritou da varanda:

- Entra Yolen, e vem ter à varanda.

Ele assim fez, avaliando pelo som da porta a bater no seu quarto e em poucos segundos apareceu na varanda um homem fardado, usando na túnica uma estranha insígnia que misturava uma espada, uns chifres, um martelo e uns símbolos da língua antiga. Era um homem alto, de ombros largos e bem constituído. Tinha o cabelo loiro sujo sempre meio despenteado e os olhos tinham quase sempre olheiras escuras, que davam a impressão de que as órbitas estavam demasiado afundadas no crânio. Do lado direito da sua face, via-se uma cicatriz profunda e larga, o que o levava a ter sempre a barba feita.

- Alteza, se não vim em boa altura posso…

- Vieste em óptima altura, na verdade Yolen, senta-te. Desejas algo para tomar?

O homem olhou em volta como que a pensar onde se devia sentar, visto não haver mobília alguma naquele terraço que era a varanda do quarto de Lady Nasuada, decidiu então seguir o exemplo da rainha e sentar-se no chão.

- Na verdade não. Perdoe-me Alteza, acaso não anda a dormir mal? Sabe que Trianna disse que devia tomar a infusão que ela lhe preparou, tem olheiras, o que não é hábito em si.

Ele tinha razão, para notarem olheiras nela deviam ser mesmo acentuadas. Primeiro porque a sua pele escura não as denotava muito bem e segundo porque ela tinha tomado durante uns tempos aquela infusão. Mas a verdade é que o sono que lhe proporcionava não era verdadeiramente um sono. Parecia que a tinham morto durante algumas horas e ressuscitado: não sonhava e acordava com a estranha sensação de não se lembrar de muita coisa de que devia lembrar-se. Decidira, portanto parar de a tomar.

- Hum, tive uma noite de sono leve, apenas isso. O que quereis comunicar-me então?

- Roran Martelo de Ferro deseja ter uma audiência consigo, alteza.

- Uma audiência? Como é isso possível se ele está em Carvahall?

- Por aqueles espelhos encantados. Diz que gostaria de discutir consigo o assunto dos torneios entre os Urgals. Ao que lhe parece os Urgals na Espinha estão cada vez mais agitados e ele não vê isso com bons olhos. A espécie já não junta machos e fêmeas há muito tempo, desde que Galbatorix os começou a escravizar e Nar Garzhvog acha que é por isso que estão todos a ficar agitados.

Nasuada que vira em Roran um dos melhores comandantes de exércitos de sempre decidiu levar muito a sério aquele pedido de audiência.

- Ele mencionou a hora a que deseja essa audiência?

- Por volta das onze da manhã, senhora. Diz que Vilnius está disponível a essa hora para orientar a parte mágica da audiência.

Vilnius era um feiticeiro, de prodígio semelhante ao de Carn, que Roran levara para Carvahall aquando do seu regresso com os habitantes.

- Assim será, toma as providências necessárias, às onze estarei pronta para a audiência.

Yolen levantou-se, fez uma vénia e ia a sair quando Nasuada o chamou.

- Sim, alteza?

- Diz a Farica que me traga o pequeno-almoço aqui. Quero bolo de chocolate, se possível. E, Yolen, manda os parabéns à tua irmã e agradece-lhe a túnica azul que me mandou, é linda.

- Sim, senhora.

E dito isto retirou-se, deixando Nasuada sozinha de novo com os seus pensamentos que fluíam dos problemas que tinha de resolver para Murtagh enquanto observava o tom amarelo pálido que a paisagem adquiria, apreciava o canto dos pássaros e se deitava na varanda parecendo uma garotinha de cinco anos. Nem que fosse por vinte minutos ia esquecer os seus problemas enquanto comia um delicioso pequeno-almoço.


	4. Algures para Norte no meio do nada

_**Algures para Norte no meio do nada.**_

O dia amanheceu frio e a luz dos Sol iluminou uma paisagem coberta de neve e gelo. Talvez amanhecer não fosse a palavra correcta, pois ali o Sol nem se punha devidamente. Escurecia um pouco de noite mas ainda havia luz suficiente para ver bem, e de dia brilhava com maior intensidade.

Para dizer a verdade, Murtagh estava mais que farto de tanta neve e frio. Tinha de gastar imensa energia a produzir feitiços para o manter quente, e até Thorn precisava de uma ajuda sua de vez em quando. Estavam acampados algures no Norte de Alagaësia, numa zona que era das mais frias onde ele já estivera. Também o vento fustigava aquela zona durante a maior parte do tempo.

Mas a grande dificuldade era esconderem-se de qualquer vista de um ser inteligente, principalmente humanos. Thorn tinha imensa dificuldade em mover-se sobre a neve que caía recentemente, pois o seu enorme peso fazia com que as suas patas se enterrassem para mais de meio no chão, por isso o dragão voava a maior parte do tempo. Já para Murtagh, voar com Thorn era uma dificuldade enorme pois com a altitude a aumentar, aumentava também o frio. Thorn também não podia voar muito baixo pois poderia embater contra as árvores que, apesar de tanta neve, abundavam por aqueles lados.

Durante cerca de dois meses Thorn voava acima das árvores e Murtagh caminhava por baixo dele, o que não se revelou muito rentável. Por fim, encontraram um sitio decente para se instalarem. Uma espécie de clareira, onde havia poucas árvores. Nela, Murtagh encontrou uma casa de madeira abandonada e já a cair aos bocados. Após muitas verificações para saber se era seguro ficarem por ali, todos os dias enfeitiçava um pouco a casa de modo a reconstruí-la e envolvia-a em protecções. Construiu também uma espécie de abrigo para Thorn perto da casa com troncos de árvores e alguns ramos. Ao fim de algum tempo deram-se por satisfeitos e instalaram-se por lá. Murtagh e Thorn caçavam o quanto necessitavam, pois por aquela zona havia uma quantidade considerável de animais, pelo menos o suficiente para eles os dois.

Um dia, quando o gelo começou a derreter e a neve cessou de cair para dar lugar a um tempo mais ameno e solarengo Cavaleiro e Dragão fizeram algumas expedições em redor daquela zona. Ao fim de quase cinco horas a voar, com algumas paragens pelo meio, encontraram uma pequena aldeia onde habitavam pessoas, aparentemente sem magia alguma, pelo que pareceu a Murtagh. No entanto ali havia também muitas outras coisas que ele provavelmente precisaria.

Voltaram lá mais tarde e Murtagh pediu a Thorn que ficasse ainda muito longe da aldeia, para não serem vistos, eles não podiam arriscar tal coisa. Murtagh entrou na aldeia como sendo um viajante e comprou imensas coisas que não conseguia obter por ele mesmo: batatas, pão, alguns doces, leite… Os aldeões não estranharam propriamente a sua vinda, pois aquela aldeia era visitada por muitos viajantes que andavam entre o Norte e o Sul de Alagaësia.

Já de volta à pequena cabana abandonada Murtagh lançou feitiços sobre os alimentos para que estes não se estragassem como iria acontecer caso não o fizesse.

Viveram assim sós, ele e Thorn durante algum tempo. Na verdade, Murtagh perdera a contagem dos dias, dos meses, quem sabe dos anos. Estavam sós, apenas com a ligação entre as suas mentes que nenhum deles jamais queria que fosse quebrada.

Murtagh encaminhou-se então para a janela e abriu-a, de modo a poder observar Thorn no seu abrigo. O dragão vermelho fitou-o com os olhos cor de rubi e Murtagh teve o pensamento de que Thorn parecia uma gigantesca gota de sangue no meio de um lençol muito branco.

- Bom dia pequeno. Vou caçar, queres vir também? –disse Thorn através da ligação das suas mentes.

- Não, acho que vou deitar-me de novo, sinto-me cansado. – respondeu-lhe Murtagh, ocultando o verdadeiro motivo porque ficava.

- Hum… então nesse caso tem cuidado contigo pequeno.

- Terei, e tu tem cuidado para não seres visto.

Thorn assentiu com uma piscadela de olho e saindo do seu abrigo bateu algumas vezes as enormes asas e elevou-se no ar, acima das árvores encaminhando-se para um local com alguma caça.

Murtagh fechou a janela e voltou para a cama algo defeituosa que tinha construído e ficou a pensar em Nasuada. Desde que a deixara em Uru'baen que pensava nela quase todos os dias. Sentia que devia estar a seu lado, mas depois pensava nos problemas que isso traria, tanto para ele como para ela. Todos se recordavam muito bem que ele e Thorn a mando de Galbatorix tinham semeado o terror entre os habitantes do Império, e isso não seria fácil de esquecer. No entanto, o Cavaleiro não conseguia deixar de pensar em tudo o que tinham conversado na Sala da Profetisa, em tudo o que ele sentia por ela e agarrava-se a esses pensamentos fazendo-os passar pela real presença dela, e não apenas como memórias suas.

Há medida que a claridade que entrava pela janela era cada vez mais intensa Murtagh apercebia-se de que o dia deveria estar a avançar, mas mesmo assim deixou-se ficar deitado envolto nos seus pensamentos focados em Nasuada, a Rainha de Alagaësia.


	5. New Carvahall

- Ismira, não! Oh filha, já te disse quantas vezes para não meteres isso na boca? Dá cá à mãe, vá…

Roran estava sentado numa cadeira na cozinha da que era agora a sua casa, ou melhor dizendo, o seu pequeno castelo. Tinha na sua mãe uma fatia de pão e pousada em cima da mesa robusta de madeira uma caneca cheia de leite com café. Enquanto comia o pequeno-almoço que preparara observava a sua mulher, Katrina a ralhar com a filha de ambos, Ismira por esta estar a roer uma estátua em miniatura oferecida pelos elfos aquando da estada de Roran e Katrina em Ellesméra. A pequena figura de um pássaro detalhadamente trabalhado em madeira parecia realmente bastante apetecível para alguém cujos dentes estivessem a nascer, que era o caso de Ismira, com quase um ano de idade. O que Roran não percebia era a tendência de Katrina para lhe dizer que não metesse aquilo na boca, pois Ismira apenas olhava de volta para ela e tagarelava sons indefinidos. Mas ele não se podia queixar muito, afinal também por vezes pegava na pequena menina e ia com ela para o jardim explicando-lhe o que eram determinadas plantas e animais, ela também não o entendia certamente.

- Acho que não devíamos deixar estas coisas pequeninas espalhadas pela casa, ela já gatinha por todo o lado, ainda sufoca com uma coisa destas. –disse Katrina enquanto caminhava para Roran com o pássaro na mão, limpando-o à saia.

Katrina já recuperara totalmente da privação que fora o cativeiro em Hellgrind, tinha recuperado o peso que perdera e a cor voltara às suas faces claras, voltando a ter o mesmo aspecto que Roran conhecia dela. Roran agarrou-a pela cintura e puxou-a para o seu colo, ficaram os dois de olho em Ismira que estava sentada em cima de um tapete a brincar. Roran passou a mão pelas costas de Katrina, parando na sua cintura e com a outra mão passou-a nos cabelos ruivos, pousando-a posteriormente na anca. De seguida aproximou-se mais de Katrina e beijou-a, tentando colocar no beijo todo o sentimento que conseguia. Ele era feliz, eles eram felizes. Tinha uma boa casa, uma linda mulher, uma filha saudável e uma aldeia em paz para governar. Katrina correspondeu ao seu beijo avidamente. As suas mãos a passarem da barba de Roran para o seu peito e do peito para a barriga, quando de repente um choro de bebé interrompeu o momento.

- Oh, Ismira! –disse Katrina levantando-se subitamente do colo de Roran em direcção à filha quando uma mão a agarrou e puxou para trás.

- Senta-te e come alguma coisa, eu vou lá. – disse Roran levantando-se e cedendo o seu lugar a Katrina.

Pegou em Ismira ao colo e começou a inspeccionar a cabeça da menina há procura de alguma nódoa negra, não achando nada no entanto. Continuou com ela ao colo abanando-a um pouco para que parasse de chorar. Depois pegou em alguns dos seus brinquedos e regressou com Ismira para junto de Katrina. Partiu um pouco de pão e deu-o à filha, que imediatamente o levou à boca, trincando pequenos pedacinhos de cada vez.

- Tenho uma audiência às onze horas com Nasuada, naqueles espelhos esquisitos. Vais fazer algo a essa hora ou ficas com a Ismira?

- Pretendia fazer uma visita à Elain. Queres vir, íamos depois de tarde, levávamos também a Ismira.

- Parece-me óptimo – concordou Roran sorrindo para Katrina.

- E sobre o que é essa audiência com Nasuada? Há algum problema, Roran?

Desde que a guerra acabara e eles regressaram a Carvahall que Katrina, sempre que ouvia falar em Nasuada, achava que algo de mau estava para acontecer. Geralmente que Galbatorix não estivesse mesmo morto, ou que Roran fosse preciso muito a Sul para combater um exército qualquer.

- Não, já te disse mil vezes que podes ficar descansada – disse Roran pegando na mão de Katrina – a guerra acabou, não há mais nada onde eu seja preciso. Eu não vou embora, vou estar aqui junto de vocês as duas e do meu povo. –Quando a sua mulher pareceu mais calma, ele continuou – Quero falar com Nasuada acerca daqueles jogos que te falei, lembras-te? – Katrina acenou com a cabeça – Só isso. Queria saber quando ela gostaria de marcar a data. Os Urgals estão a ficar agitados, nada com que nos precisemos de preocupar –assegurou, vendo a expressão de Katrina- mas convém não deixar as coisas para a última da hora.

- Tens razão. Bem, já devias ir arranjar-te, ainda estás em ceroulas e o teu cabelo parece um ninho. –disse olhando Roran de cima a baixo e rindo.

- Minha cara esposa, acaso não pensou que esses comentários me são extremamente ofensivos? –disse ele tentando manter um ar sério e chocado, mas desmanchando-se a rir no final.

- Imagina… Bem, vá, dá cá a Ismira e vai lá.

Roran deixou a filha com Katrina e dando a ambas um beijo na testa saiu da cozinha para um pequeno corredor onde se encontravam umas escadas que subiam para o andar de cima. Subias e dirigiu-se ao quarto deles.

Era um quarto muito maior e melhor que aquele que tivera, quando ainda morava com Garrow e Eragon na sua antiga quinta. De cada vez que pensava nesses tempos sentia uma saudade imensa, acompanhada de uma melancolia estranha de explicar. Traziam-lhe recordações felizes, mas ao mesmo tempo davam-lhe vontade de chorar, pareciam ter sido tempos passados numa outra era, milénios de anos antes.

O seu quarto agora tinha uma grande cama de casal confortável e de dimensões decentes, mesas de cabeceira com pequenos candelabros, um guarda-fato e uma cómoda com um espelho. Havia ainda uma grande janela, tapada com cortinas cremes que deixava entrar uma luz agradável. Apesar de simples, o quarto era muito bonito e a mobília de óptima qualidade. Pegou na roupa que estava numa cadeira e começou a vestir-se indo de seguida para a frente do espelho para tentar dar um jeito no cabelo. A verdade, era que Katrina estava tal e qual como ele se lembrava dela antes de tudo aquilo lhes acontecer, já ele, parecia uns cinco anos mais velho. À volta dos olhos havia cada vez mais sulcos fundos, assim como na testa e o sulco naso-labial estava mais acentuado. As entradas do seu cabelo tinham recuado bastante, e em certas partes este já caminhava para ficar cinzento esbranquiçado. Embora não fosse muito vaidoso, e soubesse que o que interessa a Katrina dele não era a sua beleza, impressionava-o o quanto a guerra o desgastara. Não só no que se conseguia ver, mas também o seu espírito. Nos meses que se seguiram à derrota de Galatorix Roran mal dormia, parecia, na realidade estar a fazer uma competição com Ismira, para verem quem acordava mais vezes durante a noite, embora por motivos muito diferentes. Era frequente ter sonhos sobre entre rios calmos e rodeados de pastagens que se transformavam em rios de sangue com pilhas de corpos nas margens. Roran corria para esses homens que lhe pediam ajuda e misericórdia em prantos. Uns deles tinham imensas feridas abertas quase de tamanho de pequenos pratos, outros estavam desfigurados. "Desculpem, eu… eu… eu tive de o fazer. Vocês deviam ter saído do caminho. Foi preciso, eu… Desculpem. Desculpem". Depois tinha de se desembaraçar de imensas mãos que o puxavam e começava a correr dali para fora. Estes pesadelos incluíam ainda sonhos dos Ra'zac que perseguiam Carrow, Katrina, a ele próprio, um sonho em que se encontrava com Carn, entre muitos outros. Acordava a chorar a meio da noite, completamente suado com Katrina a abaná-lo ligeiramente e a apertá-lo contra ela, dizendo que estava tudo bem, que eles estavam bem. Sentia-se um fraco nessas alturas, mas eventualmente acabava por recuperar.

Afastando esses pensamentos passou a mão pelo cabelo e pela barba e, quando se achou apresentável para a rainha de Alagaesia, saiu de novo para a cozinha onde se despediu de Katrina e de Ismira e dirigiu-se para a casa de Vilnius, um feiticeiro que tinham trazido para Carvahall.

New Carvahall era nada mais que a aldeia de Roran reconstruída, apenas melhor planeada e com mais habitantes. Desta vez Roran trabalhou durante vários meses para que fossem erguidas fortificações e postes de vigia decentes em torno da aldeia, bem como alguns homens nomeados e treinados para alguns casos de emergência. A aldeia ainda não fora totalmente construída, mas estava tudo a ir a um bom ritmo. Alguns artesãos e comerciantes trouxeram consigo materiais que Nasuada lhes legara. Morn e Tara trouxeram algumas barricas e bebidas para reconstruírem o seu antigo bar, Horst e os seues filhos algumas ferramentas de ferreiro e Elain descobrira um talento oculto: a pintura, trouxera por isso telas e tintas e fazia quadros lindos que decoravam agora várias casas em New Carvahall. As quintas também eram erguidas e os animais começavam a formar rebanhos dignos de serem vistos: estava tudo a correr bem.

Após andar um pouco na praceta em frente da sua casa acastelada e cumprimentar os aldeões que com ele se cruzavam, Roran virou à direita, numa rua que estava a ser empedrada com grandes lajes e em seguida foi dar a uma praceta com uma pequena fonte comunitária no centro. Uma casa amarela com telhado azul claro destacava-se das outras de tons pálidos e telhados de cor barrenta, era a casa de Vilnius.

Dirigiu-se a essa casa e bateu à porta, usando a mãozinha de bronze que se encontrava pendurada numa porta com insígnias na língua antiga, o que lembrou a Roran que tinha de aprender a ler e devia tratar disso o mais rápido possível. Após alguns segundos a porta foi aberta. Um homem alto com um tronco um tanto ou quanto grande em relação às pernas apareceu em frente a Roran. Era deveras magro, com uma cara alongada e olhos azuis muito claros e ainda uma longa barba branca trabalhosamente entrançada.

- Oh Roran, és tu! – disse o homem num que parecia jovial demais para a idade que aparentava. - Pois entra, estava ainda agora a tentar elaborar uma poção contra as picadas de mosquito. Animaizinhos chatos, esses mosquitos. Suspeito que talvez sejam mais espertos do que pensamos.

E entrou logo apressadamente para uma porta logo à direita da porta de entrada que dava acesso a uma divisão rebaixada em relação ao nível da casa, de paredes amarelas e tecto azul, tal como o exterior da casa. Roran fechou a porta logo atrás de si e seguiu Vilnius.

A divisão onde se encontrava parecia ser uma cozinha, mas a verdade é que estava entulhada de flores, animais em frascos com líquido conservante, fairths, livros e toda uma parafernália de artefactos, cada um mais esquisito que o outro. A um canto, numa cesta forrada com tecido vermelho-sangue e lantejoulas amarelas estava um gato cinzento, gordo e felpudo a dormir uma sesta.

- Perdoa-me a desarrumação, mas eu acho tudo isto tão interessante. A vida e as suas coisas maravilhosas. E a quantidade de coisas bonitas que se fazem sem magia. Inacreditável. Estas plantas, por exemplo – e apontou para umas flores muito pequeninas de cor rosa vivo – são deliciosas, arranca-se por aqui – e arrancou as pétalas da flor – e sabem mesmo a mel. Ora experimenta.

Roran imitou os gestos de Vilnius e saboreou a planta, que realmente sabia a mel. Mas decidiu ir logo ao assunto, pois de bem conhecia o feiticeiro, em breve estaria a mostrar-lhe o animal aparentemente inofensivo que encontrara no quintal do vizinho.

- Sabes porque aqui estou, não sabes?

Vilnius parou de mexer na flor e olhou para Roran, dizendo no seu tom jovial:

- Oh! Claro que sei. Tens a tal audiência com Nasuada nos espelhos. Mas talvez fosse melhor… oh sim, segue-me. – e desapareceu por detrás de umas cortinas que Roran ainda não tinha visto bem, este segui-o mais uma vez.

Deu consigo numa sala mais arrumada, com uma mesa e cadeiras há volta, com estantes com mais livros que pareciam mais velhos que o próprio mundo, Roran achou que se lhes tocasse talvez se transformassem em pó.

- Sim, aqui será mais apropriado para a audiência. – disse Vilnius indo atrás de uma estante buscar um espelho e sacudindo o pó do objecto com a manga da túnica roxa que trazia vestida. – És servido de um chá? Uns biscoitos?

- Não, já comi em casa. Mas obrigado na mesma.

Enquanto Vilnius preparava os espelhos Roran deteve a sua atenção numa grande pintura que ocupava a parede atrás de si. A pintura mostrava a cena de um dragão laranja vivo a sobrevoar um vale cheio de árvores no cimo dos penhascos. O cavaleiro no dorso do dragão parecia que estava a gritar alguma coisa. De repente a cena do quadro desapareceu o que fez Roran dar um salto para trás colidindo com as cadeiras.

- O… o quadro… - balbuciou enquanto deslocava o olhar entre Vilnius e o quadro.

- Oh, sim, ele às vezes faz isso para mudar de cena, ora vê. – e apontou para o quadro onde agora se podia ver uma roda de pessoas em volta de uma fogueira ao entardecer.

Roran não estava a perceber nada daquilo, mas muito sinceramente nem o queria fazer. "Magia", murmurou para si próprio. De repente um breve estalido fez-se ouvir atrás de si e no espelho que antes reflectia a imagem da sala em redor encontrava-se agora a cara de uma mulher jovem, de pele escura e lábios carnudos.

- Está tudo pronto, vou deixar-vos a sós Majestade. – disse Vilnius fazendo uma vénia para a cara no espelho e desaparecendo por outra porta oculta atrás de uns mapas.

- Majestade – cumprimentou Roran, curvando-se também para o espelho.

- Roran Martelo de Ferro – retorquiu a mulher no espelho fazendo um aceno com a cabeça, semelhante a uma vénia. – Já me inteirei do assunto desta audiência, mas antes de falarmos disso, como vão as coisas aí em New Carvahall?

- Óptimas Majestade. A construção continua e todos se estão a sair bastante bem.

- E Katrina e Ismira encontram-se de boa saúde?

- Sim, estão bem.

Roran não pode deixar de reparar nas olheiras que se faziam notar na pele escura de Nasuada e no sue ar de cansaço. Nasuada também parecera envelhecer com a guerra, embora não tanto quanto ele.

- Então Nar Garzhvog diz que os Urgals estão a ficar algo agitados, certo?

- Sim Majestade. E, embora nos garanta que não seja motivo de alarme disse que era melhor organizar os tais jogos o quanto antes e… -mas aqui a sua voz esmoreceu, não tinha a certeza se devia falar daquilo a Nasuada, se a sua posição não seria inferior demais para tais assuntos. – Posso-me sentar?

Nasuada anuiu com a cabeça. – E o quê, Roran?

- A verdade é que talvez se pudesse fazer já a busca por Cavaleiros. Nesses jogos levarem-se os ovos e fazer os jovens passar por eles.

Nasuada não respondeu de imediato. O seu olhar ficou algo desconcentrado e parecia estar a refletir arduamente.

- Era capaz de ser uma boa ideia. Mas tenho encontrado algumas dificuldades na apresentação dos ovos de dragão ao povo em geral. Deviam ser percorridos vários pontos no Império, pois todos os jovens deviam ser testados e algumas famílias não têm decerto oportunidade de se deslocarem para os jogos. Tenho de pensar melhor no assunto, mas obrigado pela sugestão, Martelo de Ferro.

- Sempre às ordens, Majestade.

- Então, qual achas que seria a melhor altura para realizar as provas?

Roran ajeitou-se na cadeira e observou o cenário que rodeava Nasuada: uma divisão com um bonito papel de parede vermelho debruado a ouro.

Ele, um simples camponês tinha adquirido uma posição mais importante com a guerra, mas com a importância da sua posição vieram os deveres e as responsabilidades. Até agora, tinha provado ser capaz de tal e desejava continuar a prová-lo.

- Bem, talvez o Verão seja…..


	6. New Carvahall, parte II

Agora que tenho pensado nisso e visto fics de outros autores realmente foi extremamente rude não responder à review que recebi. Antes de mais um obrigadão à **Lauany** pelo feedback e muitas desculpas por não ter respondido. A primeira razão porque não respondi foi porque ainda só agora estou a começar a perceber como isto funciona por aqui e até ir dar às reviews foi preciso correr isto tudo [*le vergonha*], depois fiquei tão chocada com o facto de alguém ter gostado de algo que eu escrevi que fiquei um bom bocado a olhar.

**Então, Lauany:**

Eu sei que por vezes os capítulos são pequenos, mas eu escrevo-os quase sempre à noite e começo no auge da criatividade e depois já me arrasto pelo teclado para o acabar.

Eu fui ver o Nyah e até gostei bastante da apresentação do site. Por agora penso que vou escrever e publicar apenas aqui, depois caso corra bem a experiência talvez publique lá também.

Mais uma vez obrigado pelo review

Este capítulo também é pequeno, mas foi apenas para rematar o anterior. Por favor, quem leia diga alguma coisa. Ah, e se alguém quiser que eu veja alguma Fic é só dizer também :)

Acho que é tudo. Bye bye e inté à vista.

* * *

><p><em><strong>New Carvahall, parte II<strong>_

Roran saiu da casa de Vilnius já passava da uma da tarde e dirigiu-se num passo apressado para a sua casa, para se encontrar com Katrina e irem, ele, ela e Ismira a casa de Horst e Elain. Enquanto percorria o caminho até à sua casa pensava e repensava a audiência com Nasuada. Tinham marcado a data dos jogos e combinado por alto as provas que iriam ser prestadas pelas várias raças de Alagaësia. Claro que Nasuada teria ainda de falar com o conselho a quem tinha de prestar contas, constituído pelo rei Orrin, o rei dos anões Orik, Nar Garzhvog, Arya, rainha dos elfos, entre outros. Nasuada confessara a Roran que detestava cada vez mais aquele conselho. Dissera-lhe que Orrin apenas se importava em conservar as suas pacatas terras e beber o seu tão adorado vinho e os outros nobres presentes no conselho seguiam-lhe as pisadas, no entanto, Orrin pouco ou nada ligava às decisões de Nasuada, já os nobres apenas sabiam dar palpites inúteis e mesquinhos. Apenas Nar Garzhvog e Orrin realmente faziam algo de bastante útil, assim como Roran, que nunca lhe negara ajuda, Arya que era de uma assertividade incrível e Eragon, que apesar de estar longe, muito longe se mantinha fiel a Nasuada.

Para além disso tinham também discutido o assunto dos ovos de dragão. Nasuada concordou com Roran em como a primeira tentativa de selecção deveria ser feita com várias raças presentes, e a partir daí, cada uma delas poderia ficar com os ovos em seu poder, com vigilâncias e tentativas de eclosão regulares. Mas mais uma vez Nasuada teria de consultar os membros do conselho. Mas, apesar dessa burocracia avisara Roran de que podia falar com Nar Garzhvog e dizer-lhe mais ou menos o que iria ocorrer, mesmo antes de ela o consultar.

A estima de Roran por Nasuada crescera ao longo da sua convivência e prestação de serviços militares à actual rainha. Ao princípio Roran achava que ela não era menos competente que o que era esperado de um comandante de exército, mas com o passar do tempo se apercebera de que Nasuada era uma mulher de fibra. Lutava por causas justas e não meras futilidades, esquecia acontecimentos que tingiam o passado entre as raças de Alagaësia em nome de um bem maior, sofrera imensas provações e não vacilara, entre muitos outros feitos que mereciam a estima e admiração de Roran.

Outro assunto que, cada vez mais ocupava a cabeça de Roran era também o seu primo, Eragon. Sabia que ele estava bem, assim como Saphira e todos os que os acompanharam para fora de Alagaësia, mas sentia saudades dele. Por vezes lembrava-se das suas infâncias em comum e de como agora já não eram mais esses rapazes, de como ambos tinham mudado. Na verdade, o quanto uma pessoa podia mudar chocava Roran ao ponto de lhe encher tanto a cabeça com pensamentos difíceis e confusos que se ele não os afastasse achava que a sua cabeça iria explodir.

Finalmente chegou a casa e a primeira coisa que viu foi Katrina a andar de um lado para o outro com Ismira no jardim. A menina dava passos pequeninos e um pouco tortos, mas estranhamente convictos. Por vezes tropeçava em si própria e Katrina puxava-a para cima e ambas riam. Aquilo que ele tinha ali parecia quase mentira de tão bom que era. Ele tinha medo de acordar daquele sonho. De que algo pudesse abalar a paz de Alagaësia. Mas estes pensamentos eram tal e qual aqueles que ele tinha em relação à mudança das pessoas e rapidamente os afastou da cabeça.

- Isto é que são vidas, oh suas desocupadas! – gritou em tom de brincadeira para Katrina e Ismira. Katrina sorriu-lhe e começou a caminhar juntamente com Ismira na direcção de Roran.

Ao chegar ao pé de Roran este puxou Ismira para o seu colo e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha rechonchuda. De seguida puxou Katrina para si e deu-lhe também um beijo, este por sua vez arrebatador, e na boca da sua esposa.

- Vamos? – perguntou.

Katrina deu-lhe o braço e encaminharam-se para visitar Horst, Elain e os seus filhos, como uma família feliz. Como uma daquelas famílias felizes que Roran sempre imaginara.


End file.
